the_mundane_of_verona_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard King
Appearance With a well sculpted face, glittering eyes, and wild hair, it's easy to see that King has no issue getting what he wants. Born to a Scottish father and English Mother, his heritage burns brightly through his easily tousled dirty blonde hair and freckled cheeks. King can often be found admiring himself in the mirror, and why shouldn't he, right? He has a pretty face and a nice, healthy body. He was an ideal for the common American teenager now a days! Of course, a body like his was hard to keep up, but King never skimped out at the gym and despite his carnivorous appearance, his mother's vegetarian life style had cleanly rubbed off on him. King is tall, standing at a neat 6'4", and weighs nearly one hundred and ninety pounds. His skin is pale and heavily freckles, and thanks to this he is in constant need of sun screen and lotion due to the awful summer sun. King can often be found exercising or messing around, and he has a very rich and loud way of laughing and speaking. Graphic tees, flannel, and ripped jeans are the norm for Richard King. He dresses comfortably, but often takes time to plan outfits and see which fit him the best. Narcissism runs in his blood, and as such he takes care in his appearance, even for the most minimalist of occasions. His favorite outer wear would probably be his black leather jacket, and an old, ragged leather bracelet can be seen on his left wrist at all times. In terms of past injuries, King has a scar running up his left bicep. He rarely talks about his scar, and if pointed out he will quickly change topics or tell a blatant lie. His lower back and thighs are often covered in odd bruises and cuts, and if seen he simply says they were injuries from fights. Personality King is as cliched as bullies come at first glance. Known to be an aggressive, beer-fueled and attention-seeking machine, he often struts around the streets of Verona with a face that just seems to scream "asshole". He is a shameless flirt, one who finds joy in seeing others squirm in pleasure, and due to this practice he has become a rather gifted communicator. Before receiving his gift, King considered himself to be bad at reading people. He never really got emotions, whether they were his own or someone else's, and due to this he often failed at taking others into consideration. King is honest to a fault and blunt as hell, especially when speaking to someone he loathes, though his rude (and often exaggerated) remarks are toned down in the presence of friends. He is needlessly spiteful, and can hold a grudge to the end of time if he so wishes. This trait was adopted by his pig-headed father, who is also the source of King's most deep rooted insecurities and fears. Though King tries his best to appear strong and in control at all times, he is quite easily broken down by mentions of his home life or his hidden fears. King tries his best to bottle up him emotions, thinking that he'd be stronger if he showed nothing but a cocky smile and stormy eyes, but in the end he simply causes himself great mental strain. When in social situations, King tries his best to appear charismatic, though he often comes out sounding like a douche. The reason for this is because he strives to be seen and heard, even if he is viewed as a bad guy. He likes having eyes on him, and he'd do anything to not be forgotten. His home life has really shaped his personality in ways he may never change When it comes to smarts, King is surprisingly cunning in his own way. He has a sly way of thinking and often devises cruel or unusual plans in an effort to gain things he would want. Though he is considered a jock due to his love of soccer, King likes to think of himself more of a genuine planner and musician. He always takes a step back to think of a way around an issue, and he will never jump head first into a conflict unless he is truly angered. Though he often puts on a cool-guy act around acquaintances, King is much more lax and comfortable with his close friends. He cherishes those who look out for him above all else, and would gladly take a bullet for his dear friends if need be. Thanks to his new found abilities, he has been much more open about his feelings, though this has both good and bad consequences. While he has become much closer to those around him, he has also grown into a cynical, anxious person, one who often looks at a person's feelings before their true selves. Due to his original apathetic nature he is easily susceptible to other's emotions now, which causes a variety of mood swings if he is unable to block them out in time. Other than that, King is a boozer and a shameless narcissist. He sin't afraid to compliment himself, and he often fixes his appearance in any reflective surface available. He has a soft spot for dogs and small children, and he is kind of an idiot when it comes to math and science. Biography Verona has always been King's home. His family had been very influential to the town's history despite hailing from across the sea, and even now his mother holds the position of mayor. Within this tiny town of course, is King's marble (well, brick) palace. The only issue within that big house of his would be his parents. Victoria and Henry King. Even at a young age they governed his life, told him what to do and what not to do. They were overbearing, but not in a loving way. Richard was forced into about five different sports by the time he was ten, and at least twelve hobbies filled his room with things he could care less for. Basically, Richard was spoiled to the point of no return, and in turn forced to follow his parents' every whim. Even if he tried to talk back to them or say no, he would gifted with blatant abuse. Belts whipping across his back and arms, leaving him battered and bruised, but he merely thought of it as a just punishment. This, and of course his "need" to please his parents, was what drove him to reach for things that would otherwise be banned for him in his house, and this was also the cause of his intense need to win. His parents would never value him if he lost. No one would, right? Superpower Empathy King is able to feel the emotions of other people. While this may be plenty useful later on, to the apathetic King it is anything but good. The emotions come to him in heavy waves and he at times has trouble controlling them. Likewise, if he were able to feel an emotion strongly enough, there is a possibility that he can effect others to feel the same thing he does, I.E. if King is full of rage someone nearby may become inexplicably angry. Being able to sense emotions may seem useless in a fight, but in reality it makes King a great (and slightly unstable) negotiator, who is able to sense someone's inner turmoil and use it against them if at all necessary. Though he is only able to sense and pass on his own emotions currently, eventuality King will be able to slightly alter the emotions of others. While it might not act as complete persuasion, enough sadness or anger could seriously falter someone's mental process in the end. Weaknesses * Unable to control the intake or out tput of emotions * Often useless in fights in the beginning. * Experiences intense headaches after using power. * Unable to handle too many emotions, I.E he is unable to stand in a large crowd without breaking down. * May accidentally act on his (or others') emotions. Category:Character Category:Act One